merrimorfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Ogres
The Ogres, are the native people of the Wrothgarian and Dragontail Mountains. Despite historical misconceptions, they are in fact a variant of Elves. Ogres make for some of the best smiths and warriors rivaling Dwarves. Physiology The Ogres are the second tallest race in Merrimor, standing slightly shorter than Cyclopses. With skin tones ranging from light green to dark brown, a heavily muscular frame, and considerable stature the Ogres stand apart amongst Humans. They also are the only race to display tusks and protruding bone ridges. Ogres have developed a strong warrior culture that makes them highly valuable in hand-to-hand combat. Ogres dispise magic and believe only brute force will get things done. Strongholds Ogre Strongholds are scattered throughout Merrimor. The Ogres have lived in Merrimor for centuries in tribal communities based around Strongholds. Strongholds are governed by a rigid class system. Every Ogre has a specific job and is obligated to perform it. Every man, woman, and child in the fort is also trained from birth to defend it. The Strongholds are led by a chief, who killed the previous chief to prove his strength. Only the chiefs are allowed to have wives, and due to this, they often have several. This method is to ensure that the strongest Ogre becomes chief, contributing his genes to the next generation of Ogre who, in theory, should be stronger than the last. Ogres in strongholds follow their own law called the Code of Malacath. The rules of the Code are simple: don't kill, don't steal, and don't attack people without reason. They do not have jails; instead, offenders are forced to pay a "blood price," in which the criminal bleeds until the victim is satisfied. In cases where the victim was murdered, the chief is consulted to convey an appropriate sentence. Individuals that aren't Ogres are normally viewed as untrustworthy and are turned away from the strongholds. However, it is possible for an outsider to gain entrance by becoming "blood kin." This is done by performing a specific task to gain the trust of the Stronghold. This task is normally very dangerous. Personality They are known to be exceptional warriors similar to Humans, although their culture is sometimes thought of as overly bestial. Despite their barbaric, tribal nature, there is much to admire in their fierce tribal loyalties and generous equality of rank and respect among the sexes. Their impressive warrior qualities stem from their sets of heavy Ogre armors and racial ability to go into a berserk rage, inflicting major damage while caring little for defense. Traditionally, all Ogre mothers would teach their child how to smith from a young age. If an Ogre chieftain has a second wife, she is called the "Forge-wife", in honor of this. If an Ogre leaves the province of Stronghold they're from, their surname will be the Stronghold/province they're from, prefixed with gra- (female) or gro- (male), for example, Moth gro-Bagol and Ghorza gra-Bagol (both from the same province). Relations with other races Ogres are considered the social outcasts of the Merrimor races. Due to this many other Merrimor cultures have scorned the Ogres, and treated them as no more than callous brutes. Their only redeeming quality in the eyes of the public over the past few eras has been their venerable combat skills. However on the flip side Ogres don't see anyone besides other Ogres theri kin. Gallery Ogre1.png Ogre2.jpg Ogre3(female).jpg Ogre4warrior.png Ogre5.jpg